Healing the Healer
by My Dog. Cat
Summary: Azumi tries to recover from the hurt that was inflicted upon her by InuYasha. Sequal to "Two Wrongs Make a Broken Heart".
1. Prologue

**Hey! If you are reading a story about Azumi, _my _Azumi, not someone else's, for the first time, then I suggest that you go back to the story, Two Wrongs Make A Broken Heart.**

**Isn't that such a terrible title? Well, nonetheless...**

**You honestly, don't have to review. It's so short that I don't really care at the moment. Once it gets longer, then I will be requesting reviews.**

**Also, if anyone heard the rumors of InuYasha being continued and you thought "OMG *SQUEE*" when you heard it, or something along those lines, you'll be thinking that all over again when you hear that the rumors have been confirmed! *SQUEEEEEE* x3**

**~Kat**

He looked to be a young adult, and he was lying on the ground when I found him. Dead or alive, I wasn't sure. His long unkempt black hair was matted with blood and he had deep cuts all over his body. Some of his limbs looked as though they might easily fall off. If I hadn't known otherwise, I would have thought Ryuu got to him.

I was terrified of what would happen if I tried to heal him. Last time I helped someone, I ended up paying a hefty price.

I couldn't just abandon the man there, though. I gave began to almost automatically clean and dress the wounds. Before I knew it, I had kissed his forehead, healing him and making him completely healthy.

His orange-brown eyes stared at me, and he looked almost sad. "Thank you" was my only warning for when he lifted his hand to my face. I almost jumped back, but didn't move. His hands were warm, and it was unusually cold that night. Then he said quietly, "You heal and help others, but you don't heal or help yourself. There's pain in your features; it's well hidden, but it's certainly there. Why are you hurting? With a power as strong and pure as yours, it could completely change if you, yourself, become impure. Tell me, what happened? It will help you."

I stared at him, hesitant. If only I knew who he was; then, I would have left him to die.


	2. Chapter 1

**Can you tell that I'm making an effort to slow down my story? I hope so because I am trying sooo hard! Please do not leave the story because it is boring right now. Thanks!**

**Again, I'm not going to stress reviewing yet because the story is so short! Thanks! :D**

**~Kat**

* * *

Azumi nodded. Sadly, she was naïve enough to believe him. She planned on telling him everything, just to get rid of the hateful pain and memories. Kagome's death, Ryuu chasing after her and InuYasha almost constantly, her love for InuYasha, InuYasha freeing her from Ryuu by destroying him, and…

Kagome coming back was going to be the hardest. Throughout the whole story, Azumi was flinching, getting choked up, and her heart began to be gnawed away at painfully. It was a small amount of pain at first, but when she got to InuYasha insisting that she'd resurrect Kagome, her heart was torn at and she could barely speak. She felt almost a darkness begin to seep through her veins. She wrapped her arms around herself, holding herself together physically, but unable to completely mentally. She continued telling the story anyway.

Then, she lost it completely. She curled up into a ball and sobbed uncontrollably like she had when she saw Kagome killed. Too far and fast she told her story. Just like she had fallen for InuYasha too far and fast.

"Calm down," the boy said quickly. "You'll lose control of yourself." Azumi struggled to relax, to not let the pain and memories torment her, and, after a while, she was completely calm. "Could you finish your story, thoug?" the boy asked eventually.

Azumi blinked, and, stupidly enough, she continued. She wanted to live a normal life and be happy again. She was sick of constantly thinking about InuYasha.

"… He dropped me off his back and left to dig her up so I could bring her back. I-I went behind the tree. I couldn't watch. I wanted to run away and scream at the top of my lungs. I-I…" Her eyes welled up with tears. It was coming back. The pain was building, and the darkness was spreading. Her heart hurt, but this time she wouldn't freak out. She took a deep breath. The boy looked mildly worried, but said nothing. "InuYasha called me out. He asked if something was wrong. I told him 'Nothing', I think. Then, something took over. I was barely me. I can feel it coming back. There was some kind of evil inside me that came out then. I almost destroyed Kagome's skull, but I didn't. Kagome came back to life. After Kagome came back and she thanked me, I saw the look on InuYasha's face. It killed me, the look did. It was like only she existed. No one else. I was invisible… so I disappeared, ya know?"

The boy nodded, frowning a little. _Damn… It didn't work, though it should have, judging by her first reaction. She is strong, or atleast her heart is. If this ends up failing, I'll simply destroy her. _"Know what else will help?"

"What?"

"If you see InuYasha and Kagome together. You'll accept that she is better for him if you truly love him, and if not, well, you won't care."

Azumi's confidence waivered, but she agreed to do it nonetheless. "But, how will we find him?

"I know an old witch demon's spell; it should help us find them."

"Okay, what do I do?"

"you need to go away for a little while so I can perform it."

Azumi sighed. "All right," she muttered, walking far away from the boy, in the direction of, she was pretty sure, a village. She hoped to waste time there.


	3. Chapter 2

The village was busy that day, though she wasn't sure why. Everyone seemed to be going the same way, which also turned out to be the opposite way that she wanted to go. It had a lot of people, but it didn't seem like there were enough houses to hold the amounts of people that were streaming from the village. The pathway that everyone was walking in was narrow enough to begin with, and the crowds of people didn't help that at all.

Azumi pushed through large amount of people, trying not to be rude. A few people still looked slightly irritated, and some got angry with her, yelling at her to get to the sides of the huts and walk there.

When she did get to the side, she was still being pushed around. That is, until she was pulled into a small space between two huts.

Instantly her eyes adjusted to the dim light. A strange human boy stood infront of her. His clothes were that of a common person and his hair was jet black, just like every other human that she'd ever seen. His eyes were what captivated her, though. They were bright blue and seemed to give off their own light.

"Who are you?" Azumi asked, curiosity growing.

"I'm Mamoru."

"Azumi" she answered him, smiling. Something about him took away all her feelings and left only happiness with her. "Umm… Why are your…?" She didn't want to be rude, but curiosity really did kill the cat.

"My eyes? Why are they blue? While everyone else's is brown?"

"Yeah. You _are _human, right?"

He laughed a bit. "Yeah, for the most part. My great-great-great grandfather is a demon. He is really pretty strong, considering that he is still alive."

"He is? Isn't that like, really old?"

Somewhere around the 100-200 years mark. Not too bad for a demon, right? You should know that." He raised his eyebrows at her, mildly surprised. "Aren't you a demon?"

"I'm half – " Azumi froze, her ears twitching in all directions.

"You're half-demon? Awesome! Are you a half-neko demon?" He spoke a little too loudly, apparently.

"Shut up!" Azumi hissed, her hand flew to his mouth, making his talking inaudible. He mumbled unknown protests while Azumi went back to her alert state.

Her hand flew from his mouth to his hand and held onto it tightly as she yanked him from where he was.

"What the…?" Was all that he could say before he was hushed once more.

"Come on and shut up! You're stuck with me now. Don't say one word. Not even a sound. Got it?" She glared daggers at him, her cat ears were flattened. He nodded meekly. "Good." She pulled him, trying desperately hard not to run as fast as she could. He needed to keep up with her. The second that he pulled her into the small gap between the two houses, he had to stay with her.

They stopped at the edge of the woods, but stayed hidden by the assorted bushed and trees. In front of them stood the epicenter and the reason for the crowd of people.

"What? I thought you didn't want to go this – "

Azumi's hand flew back to Mamoru's mouth. "Shh!" she hissed, hoping _he _didn't hear.

_He _didn't. The crowd was too loud.

Azumi stayed alert, eyes wide and ears perked with trepidation. She was as still as a stone figure.

_He _wouldn't be able to smell her, either. The wind was blowing from her right, not from her back. She was in the perfect place.

The wind shifted, and, in all her alertness, she didn't notice. She also didn't see the sky darkening from the presence of evil demons.

Cries of women, sobbing of children, and orders from men filled the air. The village was a place of chaos and panic. _He _didn't panic. _He _had smelled her.

Azumi swore under her breath. She was caught. Only _he _would notice her scent more than the demons.

Mamoru panicked. "Come on, Azumi! You'll get killed!" He grabbed her arm and pulled.

She was stone; she didn't budge. She couldn't have, either.

_His _yellow-gold eyes searched near where she was hiding. Then, _she_ was grabbed by a demon. _He _looked at _her_, horrified.


	4. Chapter 3

**This story is turning out much better. I am starting to love this one as much as the first and hope you guys enjoy it too :)**

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I have been VERY busy.**

**~Kat**

* * *

"InuYasha! Help me!" Kagome screamed. She tried to destroy the demons with her bow and arrow, but there were too many. A demon had knocked her bow right out of her hands. Miroku was having trouble, too. He was almost defenseless because he couldn't use the wind tunnel. Saimyosho were swarmed in with the demons. Sango was overwhelmed with the amount of demons coming at her at once, and so was Kirara. Shippo and his mate couldn't produce fox magic fast enough to be of use.

"Damn demons!" InuYasha shouted, his temper getting the best of him. A familiar scent came to him. He swore it was Azumi's. _These demons killed her_ was all that he could think about aside from the fact that they were also about to kill Kagome. Seeing only red, InuYasha pulled out his Tetsuiga. He held it above his head, automatically identified the wind scar, and sliced through it.

The demons fell to the ground in pieces like flies, Kagome with them, unconscious. InuYasha ran to Kagome. "Kagome! Are you okay? Answer me Kagome!" She didn't move. "Damn it!" he cursed. A hooded stranger appeared before him, and next to them, a teenage boy. Both were about the same height, the boy was a bit taller. The hooded stranger bowed, and so did the boy. Then, the boy looked up at him. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a bright blue. The villagers were still in their houses.

"The priestess of the village would like to heal your friend as thanks for saving the village."

_Damn… why do I still smell Azumi?_ "I don't think you're a priestess," InuYasha scoffed. "Priestesses don't cover themselves or have people talk for them."

"It is a custom of this village," the boy answered simply. "If you were to gaze at the priestess while she is not hidden under a cloak, you would burn to death. Especially you, half-demon. The boy didn't say it offensively, but as if he was stating a fact.

"Human," InuYasha sneered back anyway.

"May I remind you that you _were _the one that hurt her."

"I'll hurt you too if you don't shut the hell up."

"InuYasha!" Sango chastised him. "Don't pick a fight with them. This could be Kagome's only chance! She is so hurt that if she doesn't get help, she could die!"

"Why would I trust them? Maybe they will kill her."

"I'll go with," Miroku volunteered happily, womanizing thoughts running through his head. InuYasha and Sango glared at him. "What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Why don't we all go?" Shippo suggested.

"You may all come, but only one other person may be with her while she is being healed."

"I'll –" InuYasha started.

He was interrupted quickly by the boy. "No demons."

"Then no!"

"You! Monk! You can come into the priestesses house. You should be the holiest and the one most likely to interfere the least."

"That's not really wise…" Shippo muttered quietly.

"Miroku?" InuYasha's anger flared.

"You can stand outside."

"A small, rustic hut appeared in the clearing. It looked nice for something so miniature. Not the new, fancy kind of nice, but the kind of nice that was old-fashioned and ancient. Kirara padded up to the house and stood there, waiting, with Kagome on her back. InuYasha sat down at the door, staring at the boy with discontentment. "I'm not you damn guard dog," he grumbled.

"I didn't say you were." The boy then looked at the priestess in the dark cloak. She shook her head. "Too close," the boy added.

InuYasha growled. "If Kagome dies, I get to kill both of you." The boy said nothing, watching him move farther from the house. Once InuYasha had settled in his new place, the boy looked at the priestess, and she walked towards the house. She patted Kirara's head and made a motion for the demon to enter.

"I could bring Kagome in," InuYasha grumbled, his temper getting worse. He watched Kirara carefully put Kagome on the ground.

"Shut up and do as you're told," the boy snapped, his patience, too, was running low. The hut's door closed behind him, and he sat down in front of it. He was staring at InuYasha, daring him to make this more difficult than necessary.

InuYasha stayed put, glaring back. The hut was very quiet except for the hushed voices of Miroku and the priestess.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I've been sooo busy! My boyfriend hurt himself snowboarding, we got birds, a buunch of stuff happened, and school has been _murder_. I'm surprised that I'm still alive...**

**In this chapter, you learn who the priestess is... if you couldn't already guess who! ;) More information on how she got to be a priestess! :D**

**Review... cause I'm back and giving you people a nice semi-long chapter! :)**

**~Kat**

* * *

Miroku watched as the priestess cleaned Kagome's wounds with ridiculous slowness. Shallow cuts and scrapes were visible. Most of the damage was obviously internal.

"Why doesn't a doctor do this?"

"This village is so small that we don't have people that we wouldn't have enough workers. If one person was a doctor, there wouldn't be nearly enough laborers. Then what would we do, hm?"

"One person makes that much of a difference?"

"Yup. There are only twenty or so people in this village. There are five children, ten adults that can actually work, four living elderly people, and a few babies as well. We need those ten adults to work. Besides, the villagers don't seem to mind me being their doctor."

"Hold on. _Living_ elderly?"

"There are a few poor souls that refuse to pass through. They hope to protect their families from starvation."

"Did they die… violent deaths?"

"No, in a village as small as this one, there's not much crime to speak of. There was an attack of demons a while ago, but the people who died from that passed on already."

"That's strange…" _Usually souls refuse to pass on because of some kind of danger… not starvation. Maybe there's a demon? _"Would you like me to purify your village for you?"

"I think I'd be able to do that myself. Besides, the families seem happy enough to still be with their loved one. I don't think they'd want to lose them anytime soon."

"You keep saying this village is small, but if that's true, why was it so busy today?"

"There are only a few permanent residents, as you already know, but this is mostly a village that people pass through quickly to get to a larger village a ways away from here."

"Oh, I see. So why don't you trade with people as they come through?"

"The only thing we could possibly spare is our children, but, no, never mind, not even them. They are our future."

"Do you have any children?"

The priestess had finished cleaning Kagome's wounds. She was carefully brushing Kagome's bangs out of her face when she turned to face him; her hood still covered her face. "No," she answered cautiously.

Miroku jumped at this opportunity. He grabbed her hands. "Bear my children?" For some strange reason, he always loved priestesses.

She pulled down her hood, revealing a set of cat ears and jet black hair. Her bright green eyes stared innocently at him, and then hardened. "No, and don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Uhhm…"

"Good, so be happy you have her and leave me alone. Three simple words. I'm. Not. Interested."

Miroku stared in shock. He was caught. Not by Sango, but by this strange demon priestess. Demon priestess. What was wrong with that? _Demon._ Demons can't be priests! Much less priestesses! Maybe the _real_ priestess was _possessed_ by a cat demon! "Be gone demon!" he yelled, hitting the possessed priestess on the head with his staff.

She grabbed the staff and yanked it out of his hand, glaring at him intensely. She stood up and hit him on the head with the staff about twice as hard repeatedly. "How the hell do you like it?!"

Miroku rubbed his head, clearly in pain. "Not much."

"Then don't do it to me," she replied tartly, throwing the staff at him. Miroku flinched and jumped back. The staff landed at his feet. The priestess laughed a bit, and then tied her hair back into a ponytail. She gently kissed Kagome's forehead for a short amount of time. "You are not to tell anyone about this." She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and put her hood back up. She stepped out of the building.

"She should be better in a bit," the boy said. "Now we have to leave, one of the women is giving birth." They left before anyone could question the truthfulness of their alibi.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mamoru asked after they were far enough away that even InuYasha wouldn't be able to hear.

"She will be, of course. I healed her enough so she'll wake up in a few hours. Not fully, but enough."

"Why not fully? Don't you like her?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't stand to see _them_. I know they are so happy together, but it hurts to see _them_."

Mamoru didn't say anything. He couldn't. He didn't want to think of Azumi in pain, but he could all to easily picture her hurt by the white-haired dog demon. In fact, an image of Azumi alone in some dark place, sad, was running before his eyes as if he himself had seen it. Desperate, Mamoru shook the picture away and changed the subject. "Do the people actually think you're a priestess?"

"Yup. Their former priestess died suddenly. The people panicked because there were a lot of people that were dying. They had just been attacked by demons; a few actually did die. Then, I came and healed some. They thought my kiss was holy, and that I had some gift from the heavens. They made me wear a cloak and live far away from the village. They believe that they are not worthy of my presence."

"Is that all you can do? Heal people? Can't you defend yourself?"

"Nope, that's it. Nothing else. I couldn't fight to save my life. It's a miracle that I'm still alive. If I did did get hurt, could I heal myself? No, of course not. I'm weak, too. What's fatal to a human is fatal to me. It's like I'm not even half-demon. Just human… with cat ears." Her right ear twitched.

Mamoru didn't know what to say to make her feel better. "Where are we going?" he said after a while, eager to break the silence.

"Back to where I'm staying. You don't need to be anywhere, do you?"

"Well… no."

"That's what I thought. It didn't seem like you had anywhere to go." Mamoru frowned at her implications of him being homeless. Okay, maybe it _was _true, but it still seemed pretty mean of her.

Azumi rolled her eyes at his angered expression. I didn't mean to be rude or anything, I was just saying." Azumi's ears pricked up suddenly. Her eyes flashed with excitement as her nose wrinkled a bit. "Oh! He started a fire for us! How kind of him!" She smiled.

"Who?"

"My friend."

"Oh…"

"Azumi."

A boy with orange eyes was sitting by the fire. He gave something similar to a smile, but wasn't. It looked as if he hadn't truly smiled for a very long time. Mamoru already didn't like him. Partly because of jealousy and partly because something was off about this "boy". He wondered if Azumi noticed it, but, after watching her wave at him enthusiastically, he realized she probably didn't.

"Are you ready, Azumi?" His look was normal, but there was something that seemed dark and evil behind his eyes and "smile". Yes, something was definitely wrong.


	6. Chapter 5

**Who woulda known! Azumi is a stalker! =o Before she just kinda... happened across "the gang", but now, the boy is making her stalk them! Creeepyyy! Anyway! You get to learn about what InuYasha thinks happened to Azumi... Sorry that it's so long. I didn't want the whole thing with the two of them discussing Azumi to take up multiple chapters. And... this chapter is a bit sappy. I was making faces as I was typing it up, wondering if there were a couple of things that I should have taken out.**

**As God said, Let there be reviewing! :)**

**~Kat**

* * *

Azumi, Mamoru, and the boy left the camp as quickly as they had arrived and ended up back at Azumi's hut.

Everyone was still there. Kagome was still in the hut, most likely still unconscious, too. InuYasha was being the watchdog, even though he said before that he wouldn't. Sango was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees, looking a bit lonely. Shippo, his mate, and Kirara were cuddling together, napping. It was probably the most adorable thing Azumi had ever seen. Miroku must have still been inside.

They crept quietly toward them. InuYasha must have heard them because his ears twitched suddenly and looked around, mostly toward them. Mamoru and Azumi held their breath.

* * *

His ears twitched again, and his attention turned rapidly to the door. InuYasha jumped up and so did Sango. The threesome was still napping soundly.

The door slid open, and Kagome appeared, good as new. "Kagome," InuYasha hugged her close. "Oh my god," he breathed, shocked. "It's like nothing happened." Kagome said nothing, surprised, too.

InuYasha let Kagome go after a while, and Sango, who was hugging Miroku, went up to her. "Kagome! Thank goodness you're okay! That priestess did amazing! I didn't think you'd look like this! There's not a scratch on you! Who was she? We should get her to come with us. Do you have any idea how great that would be?"

"Yeah, but I never saw her."

"Miroku? Do you know?"

Miroku opened his mouth to start to describe to her the appearance of the girl. Her catlike ears and eyes, and her long, black hair that somewhat resembled Kagome's. "No, I'm afraid she never put down her hood, so I don't even know what she looks like," he said, remembering her request to keep her identity a secret. He shook his head in faux dismay.

"Yeah, well, you hit on her, I bet."

"She's a priestess!" Miroku protested. "All priestesses are beautiful!"

"Kaede?"

"She probably was when she was younger," he stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

Kagome had a look of disgust on her face. Sango mumbled, "Womanizing, perverted monk." InuYasha just glared daggers at Miroku.

"Kagome! You're okay!" Shippo shouted, now awake. He jumped onto her shoulder, interrupting Mad at Miroku Minute.

"Hey, Shippo." Kagome smiled. "How did you sleep.

Shippo shrugged, Kirara mewed, and Shippo's mate smiled sweetly.

"Where are we going to spend the night? It's getting really kind of dark," Shippo's mate said in a quiet voice.

"Don't worry, Aimi. I'll keep you safe!" Shippo declared in a bolder than usual voice. He stood infront of her, as if protecting her from some ferocious animal.

Aimi giggled, then hugged him and kissed his cheek. Shippo blushed a deep red. "I know you'll keep me safe, but we need somewhere to sleep."

"Why can't we just sleep here? I'm sure that the priestess won't mind. We just won't sleep in the house, and you can try to convince her later to travel with us, whenever she happens to come back."

"Oh, yeah. Then you can womanize her," Sango scoffed. "No, we are staying somewhere else."

"Come on, Sango. Don't you trust me?" Miroku frowned. She shouldn't, but he would rather that she did.

"Can't we just stay here? Please?" Kagome asked, leaving Miroku's question hanging in the air. The thought of travelling at night terrified her, though, especially after a demon kidnapped and killed her one night when she was getting firewood. InuYasha agreed quickly, seeing the fear in her eyes. She was absolutely terrified of night because of that goddamn Ryuu. Ryuu had killed Kagome, eaten her and the jewel, and chased after him and one other half-demon, Azumi. He killed Ryuu shortly before Azumi resurrected Kagome.

After she had resurrected Kagome, Azumi vanished. InuYasha tried to follow her scent, until it mixed with the scent of demons. He was sure that the girl that he thought of as his little sister was dead, especially since he hadn't found her after months of searching in vain. He and Kagome both mourned for her for weeks on end. He couldn't help but feel sad whenever he thought of her. _Damn… those demons would pay…_

* * *

"You've been thinking about her a lot recently, haven't you?" Kagome whispered to him when everyone else was asleep. "I can tell when you do; you always have this certain look on your face."

She was sitting in his lap, like the night that she was killed. InuYasha rested his head on her shoulder. "Yeah, kinda. It's hard not to. I keep picking up her scent, like when we were at the village..." He sniffed. "And now." He sniffed more.

"InuYasha," Kagome sighed, "that's what happens when someone you love very much dies. It's hard. I'm sorry." She rubbed his arms comfortingly, looking genuinely sorry. She kissed his lips tenderly, then pulled away. "G'night," she said quietly, walking to the fire. She scrunched up her jacket as she used to do for a pillow and used an old blanket that she brought from home a while ago to stay warm. She She curled up in her crude bed.

Guilt overwhelmed InuYasha. He knew Kagome was saddened by Azumi's death, but she was done mourning. He was still mourning, even months later. He wondered if she was hurting because of him. He didn't want her to feel underappresiated because he couldn't accept the fact that she was gone for good. InuYasha laid done next to her and pulled her close to him. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too," Kagome whispered back. They fell asleep then, surrounded by the warmth of the fire and each other.


End file.
